


Kiss Me Good-bye

by Hanajimasama



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: About to Die, Angst, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV Stormblood, Fluff, Last fight, The hero loses, coming home, final fantasy stormblood spoilers, hero finally gets to rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: The fight with Zenos takes a turn for the worst. How can Mizuki saves the ones she loves when she can barely keep up with Zenos?It's win or lose.Ft my Au Ra Black Mage Warrior of light: Mizuki
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Kiss Me Good-bye

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kiss Me Good-bye - FFXII (notice a theme XD)

Mizuki’s throat burned furiously as she tried to catch her breath. It had finally come down to this – a fight between Zenos yae Galvus, crown prince of the Garlean Empire, and the Warrior of Light. Zenos was as unrelenting as a tsunami, his attacks swift and powerful; he lived only for the ‘hunt’, the chance to fight a worthy opponent. Several times he had let her go, but only to encourage her to grow stronger so he could satisfy his own desires for violence.

Mizuki put some distance between them and fell to one knee to cough up the blood which rose in her throat. So much blood, she wasn’t even sure where from any more. _I can’t...no I have to… I can’t lose..._

She used her staff to push herself back to her feet ready to face him again; then without warning a hand clad in sharp plate armour seized her by the throat, squeezing tightly.

“Is that all you had, Warrior of Light?” he asked, cold eyes boring down into hers. “How disappointing.” Zenos sighed, then strode away towards the large door of the Hall of the Griffin without releasing his grasp on her. The battles were still raging throughout the keep, and a strained gasp came from her lips as Zenos lifted her into the air with casual ease. Her legs flailed as his grip became tighter and she fought for breath. “This is your warrior! Your so-called hero!” he shouted. As his voice echoed the battlefield fell silent and all eyes turned to them. 

“Mizuki!” she heard someone shout.

Panic was starting to set in: she could barely muster the strength to hold onto her staff, let alone lift her arms to try and pry off Zenos’ hand. A gurgled cry fought its way past his grip as a long katana thrust through her stomach and was swiftly withdrawn. A look of contempt and boredom glazed over Zenos’ eyes. “I had high hopes for you,” he said as he hurled her away from him. 

Mizuki hit the stone stairs with a thud, something cracked loudly and the whole world whirled around her as she fell tumbling. 

“M-ki!” A gentler hand turned her over, setting a palm on her face. “-ki!” Her vision, marred with the blood from a head wound, slowly focused on the face of the Lord Commander, his face a picture of worry and overflowing panic. “Mizuki, can you hear me?” His voice was scarcely audible.

“Aymeric…” she choked, trying to smile. “I’m sorry…”

“Hush. Don’t speak,” he pleaded, trying to shake away the tears forming in his eyes. “We need to get you to a healer-”

“And who might you be?” 

Aymeric looked up at the looming figure with no trace of fear. “Aymeric de Borel. Lord Commander of the Temple Knights of Ishgard,” he announced firmly, carefully setting Mizuki down and rising to face the imposing warrior. He drew his blue-bladed sword _Naegling_ and prepared to face Zenos. 

_No..don’t fight him-_ Mizuki reached out to grab his robe but it slipped through her weakening grasp.

-  
No matter how great Aymeric’s skill with a sword, Zenos seemed to be merely toying with him. He parried all of Aymeric’s attacks until he grew tired, and only then began his own assault, his katana slicing through the air with such ferocity that a blaze of red followed it as he struck. 

Aymeric felt blood seep through his robes, he didn’t falter how could he? After Mizuki had sustained far worse. Clutching his sword tightly he slowly rose to his full height staring down his adversary. _I must protect her._ He thought, a frown gracing his brow but just as Zenos lunged for a final attack something came flying from behind him, striking him in the square in the temple sending him off balance. Aymeric looked up to see a shimmer of aetheric blue light as the staff settled down into the hands of its owner, standing with blood pooling around her feet. “Mizuki-”

“I won’t let you take anyone else,” she snapped, her shoulders shuddering from the effort of simply standing. Without waiting for Zenos to recover she bombarded him with several large fireballs.

“Well now...you just won’t die will you?” he grinned, wiping the blood from his lips. “Humour me before I kill you,” he ordered with a dark smirk, turning on his heels and marching with elation back up to the grand hall. Mizuki gave chase, staggering as she went.

“Mizuki!” Aymeric called after her. He ran to catch up to her but a wall of ice appeared to stop him ascending the staircase. “Mizuki! Please-” 

She glanced over her shoulder to him with a weak smile and he could just make out the words, “Goodbye, Aymeric,” before she turned her back to him and carried on up the stairs.

“Mizuki! Don’t go!” He banged on the thick ice wall with his sword, hoping to shatter it, until the sound of steel behind him brought him to his senses.

“Milord..don’t lose focus.” Lucia was right. _Mizuki would come back...she always does…_ Yet his heart throbbed with doubt, knowing she was facing such an unstoppable force alone. 

-  
Zenos led her to the Royal Menagerie where he promptly merged with the primal Shinryu: the dragon like God of Vengeance that had been conjured by Ilberd in hopes of freeing his country from the hands of Garlemald, that he had tamed and locked in an Allagan prison that suppressed Shinryu’s destructive nature.  
Mizuki swallowed so many potions and ether draughts to give herself enough energy to stand against such a foe. Though consuming so many potions in such a small space of time was generally ill-advised which caused her body to tremble more and her stomach gripped in pain. I can’t fall here….

**_You must fight._ **

_I know.._

**_The world will be shrouded with darkness should you fail_**

The thoughts of her friends and comrades flashed before her eyes and as Aymeric’s face graced her memories, her body throbbed with a different sensation. The light of Hydaelyn washed over her subduing the pain. Mizuki stared at her hands, she was not healed only numb to the injuries but for how long..

**_The echo will grant you the strength you need._**

Clutching her staff, Mizuki brandished it before her. “It ends now Zenos.”  
“Ah, I see the fire has returned to your eyes. Good. Good.” Zenos’s voice mused from within Shinryu.  
The fight seemed to last an eternity. An eikon more powerful and malevolent than any other she had fought before. Mizuki could scarcely stand by the end, her body was wracked with so much pain it was unbearable. As Shinryu disintegrated back into the ather, it relinquished Zenos’s body, casting it into the flowerbeds along with two large dragon eyes which rolled near her feet.  
“Mizuki!” grimaced as she tried to turn to face Lyse and Alphinaud as they finally caught up to her.

“Zenos! This is over!” Lyse spat, long had she waited to wipe the smug look off Zenos’s face. Now he would answer for every wretched thing he had condoned and performed on the people of Gyr Abania.

“Ah, what bliss. To find such joy on the battlefield” Defeated, Zenos rose his favoured blade and with a smile, cast Mizuki an ever smug and evil smile. “Thank you, my friend.” and plunged the blade into his throat before anyone could stop him. 

“No!”

“Lyse..” Alphinaud stepped forward to take her arm.

“He had to answer for everything he had done!” Lyse shouted, clenching her fists. 

Hien and Raubahn came running up to join them. “Is the battle won?” Raubahn asked, surveying the area, 

“Dead, by his own hand,” Alphinaud said, indicating Zenos’ corpse face down among the red and white flowers. Mizuki was leaning heavily on her staff, her vision beginning to blur from blood loss.

“Come, Lyse,” Hien urged. “The battle is won and Ala Mhigo is free. You must deliver the people the good news.” 

Lyse looked to Raubahn who nodded with a tired smile. The sons of Ala Mhigo had waited countless years to see their homeland freed. “Tis as he says.” Raubahn stood aside to let Lyse lead the way. 

As everyone else started to follow, Mizuki stayed where she was. 

“Mizuki?” Lyse called to her. 

She shook her head “You need to celebrate freeing a country. Go.” She forced a smile. “I should stay and guard these.” She gestured with her head to the gleaming dragon eyes that lay nearby. “And I need to sit down.” Mizuki laughed. “Lyse, go please.”

“If you insist..”

“My wounds are not that grievous. Go. Cheer just as loud for me,” Mizuki told her with a broader smile, which seemed to work this time. 

“I will.” Lyse nodded. “Thank you Mizuki...without-”

“Go,” Mizuki laughed, watching them finally usher Lyse away. Her whole body trembled with pain but she waited until they were all out of sight before dropping to her knees with a sigh. She set her staff beside her as she lay down staring up at the beautiful blue sky, the scent of flowers filling her nose.

_It’s over._

“Forgive me, Aymeric…” she whispered, choking back a sob. If only she could have seen him one last time, just to know that he was safe after this hellish battle. “In another life, maybe…” she murmured, before fatigue and her wounds finally whirled her into unconsciousness. 

-

“Here you are.” Estinien had come to the Menagerie looking for the eyes of Nidhogg – they had caused far too many problems to be allowed to exist in this world any longer. Clutching his lance he pierced both eyes, watching as they dissipated into thin tendrils of black aether. His stern gaze fell next upon the Warrior of Light, lying peacefully amidst the flowers as though she were taking a simple nap. He could see the blood staining the area around her. 

“Finally decided to rest have you?” Estinien, having travelled with Mizuki for a brief time, was familiar with her selfless and reckless behaviour: much like the man she fell in love with. “you fought well.” he whispered, bowing his head in respect. 

Kneeling beside her, he noticed the slight rise and fall of her chest and reached for her hand to ran a finger over her wrist where a faint pulse beat. “Too stubborn to die?” he asked with a soft smile. He had to admit, he was thankful she was alive. His timing couldn’t have been more perfect, any later and she would have bled out. “Well, this time you should get to wake to the boy’s mewling.” He carefully slid his hand underneath her back and legs to lift her from the bed of flowers. His boots clinked softly against the stone paths as he moved with haste towards the healers. He could hear the cheerful singing of the soldiers, celebrating their triumphant victory against Garlemald.  
Estinien cast a glance down at Mizuki who didn’t stir or make any noise as he took the stairs three at a time. “Live, Mizuki. Our Lord Commander might die of heartache otherwise.”  
He wasn’t going to allow another comrade to die on his watch. _Not again._

-

Despite the celebration that followed the announcement that Ala Mhigo was finally free of the clutches of Garlemald, Aymeric was anxious. The joyful singing scarcely reached his ears: one member of this group was missing. Where was Mizuki? 

“Worry not, she said she needed to rest.” Hien smiled reassuringly. “After the fight she must have had, far be it from us to deny her that much.” 

That much was true, but when Aymeric followed Hien and Alphinaud back to the royal menagerie his heart sank; Zenos’s body was there, but no Mizuki. 

“Mayhap she took herself off to the healers?” Hien suggested. 

“But the eyes of Nidhogg are missing too.” Alphinuad pointed out, the panic in his voice very apparent. Aymeric felt sick. Where could she be? She was clearly in no state to be wandering around. 

A frantic search through Ala Mhigo showed no sign of her: eventually he almost collided with Raubahn, making his rounds through the city-state. “Where’s the fire?” he asked, noticing the alarm in Aymeric’s eyes.

“H-have you seen Mizuki?” 

“Yes – well, no, not personally. I hear she was brought to the healers not too long ago.” 

“Thank you.” Aymeric hastened away in search of the healers, cursing himself as he took several wrong turns in the winding streets in his panic. When he reached the healers’ hall, his chest was heaving so he could barely speak. “-Mizuki...General Raubahn informed-” 

“Calm yourself, ser.” The young male healer ushered Aymeric to a chair, fetching him a glass of water. “Yes, a young man in blue armour brought her. Her wounds are grave but her heart still beats; she is being tended to by our best.” he explained offering Aymeric a warm smile. Aymeric felt his heart slow at last. 

“There you are my lord.” Haurchefant appeared at the door with Lucia by his side, both of them still fresh from the fight too. 

“Pray forgive me.. I needed to find her” Aymeric said, rising to his feet quickly, eyes still on the door leading to the infirmary. ”Mizuki- she-” his hands anxiously curled into fists “I need-”

“I know you would rather stay and watch over her, but you cannot, not now,” Lucia reminded him. 

“I am aware-”

“That is why, milord” – Haurchefant interrupted, resting his hand on Aymeric’s shoulder – “I shall stay and watch over her. She is family after all. If you’ll allow it, that is.”

“Of course. Pray keep me informed of any changes,” Aymeric half-ordered. Haurchefant saluted with a smile and took over a spot near the door in the healers to begin his watch. 

Lucia still had to forcefully guide Aymeric out of the building. “I shall carry you, if I have to,” she warned sternly. 

_Please. Please. Let her wake up._

-

_“…too stubborn to die?”_

_Whose voice was that?_

Mizuki opened her eyes, blinking sleepily. She groaned, though sound barely passed her lips 

“Mizuki!” A face swam into view, a thankful smile coupled with worried eyes.

“Haurchefant,” she whispered. She tried to sit up, but pain jolted through her chest.

“Pray lay down.” With a careful hand Haurchefant lowered her back to the bed. “Praise the Fury that you live.” He took her hand between his, squeezing it gently. “Your wounds were great - for a moment I thought you would never wake.” Slowly she reached a hand to the side of her head, trailing her fingers across a flat part of her horn. “Part of your horn snapped off…do you not remember?”

She frowned, casting her thoughts back. _I fought Zenos…_ She brought a hand to her chest where the burn of his blade still throbbed. _Then..he…_ Mizuki sat up quickly, gasping in pain as she turned sharply to grab Haurchefant’s arm. 

“You’re in no condition to move so much-” 

Mizuki glanced up at him through panicked tears. “Aymeric! What happened - is he alright?”

Haurchefant’s expression softened and he pried her hands from his armour, easing her to lie down once more and pulling the covers back over her. 

“Fear not. Ser Aymeric is in fine health...other than his aching heart knowing you were so grievously wounded and he could do naught to save you.” Haurchefant sat back beside her. “Please, worry about yourself for a moment.” He rested his hands on his thighs. “I too must confess, I feared the worst...” His head hung low, tears falling like silent raindrops. “I know you are the light of Eorzea, and I know it might not be the mantle you wished to bear - but you needn’t push yourself so...so...” Haurchefant’s shoulders shuddered as his emotions slowly overtook him. “You needn’t resign yourself to death. Please. We’re here to help you shoulder this burden..”

“You tried to do the same-” she reminded him, offering him slight chuckle, 

“Mayhap I am a bad example.” Haurchefant smiled, then cleared his throat. “I should inform Ser-”

“No!” Mizuki protested as best she could. “No - he’ll worry more and he’s busy...and I..I think it would be best if I returned home for a little while anyway.” she rambled nervously, _I want to see him..I did...say goodbye...I hope he isn’t angry..._

Haurchefant nodded. “If that is what you wish. Rest, while I fetch the healers. A trip back to Ishgard will be taxing on your wounds.”

-

Snow gently fell over Ishgard. The sun was already setting behind the tall spires. Another long day of meetings, report after report of new laws, the aftermath of the war in Gyr Abania, even reports from the Dragonsong war were still being received. Aymeric sighed deeply as he headed across the city back towards the headquarters of the Temple Knights. He most likely had more work waiting to be done there too.  
Aymeric’s days seemed to have blurred into one: how many suns had it been since he returned to Ishgard? He had heard naught from Haurchefant about Mizuki’s condition and his heart ached so. Sleep rarely came to him, and if it did grace him it was plagued with nightmares expressing his darkest concerns. 

Through the door he could hear laughter coming from the _Congregation of our knights most heavenly_ , and he sighed - there was work to be done, but it sounded like they were far from the task at hand. 

The laughter stopped the moment he entered the room, faces turning to him along the long wooden desk. Various maps and books lay atop of it and in front of one chair was a mug and plate of half-eaten food. 

“Lord commander-” His knights seemed strangely on edge.

“We still have much to-” He felt a tug on his robe from the right side closest to where Lucia stood but as he turned he saw nothing. “I need the reports from-” Another tug to his left made him sigh once more. “I am in no mind for games-”

A gentle warmth tingled on his palm as fingers danced lightly over it. “T’was my fault, my lord. I wished to surprise you.” 

Aymeric turned to face that beautiful voice, one he had sorely missed. His breath caught in his throat as he gingerly reached to touch her face, running his thumbs over her ebony black scales. _She’s real._ Not just a cruel product of his subconscious. Tears were already streaming down his face before she could utter another word. 

He pulled her into his arms, one hand threading through her hair. “Ser Aymeric-”

“I thought I asked you to not call me so?” he asked, closing his eyes to savour the warmth she emitted. Here she was hale, and whole and safely in his arms. 

“You did...but I thought it best not to be so informal in front of your knights-” 

He pulled away, noticing the blush which graced her cheeks. _Ah..._ “I believe I did this before the council,” he chuckled, cupping her chin. “I have naught to be ashamed of.” Aymeric closed the gap between them. “You’re the love of my life,” he stated proudly, capturing her long-desired lips with his. 

There was a collective gasp, closely followed by cheering and clapping. “I was right! You owe me big! Pay up!” 

Aymeric turned back to the knights with a faux sternness. “I do hope you were not gambling on your commander's private affairs.” They froze under his gaze as the exchange of gil was being made; then Aymeric shook his head with a smile. “As you were.”

Mizuki chuckled and tugged on his robes, beckoning him closer again so she could throw her arms around his neck. “I have missed you so much,” she whispered in his ear. “I needed to come home just for a little while.”

Aymeric embraced her back, burying his face in her shoulder. “And full glad am I to have you home. Lucia will see you-”

“Milord,” Lucia interrupted, making the pair part. “I can finish up here, please go home. You might actually get some rest,” she added with a slight smile tugging at her lips. She looked at Mizuki and nodded. “You both need some. Go.”

“Thank you, Lucia.” Mizuki smiled. “Come.” She tugged on Aymeric’s arm gently. 

Aymeric shared in her smile. “By your leave,” he said, with a bow to Lucia.

As they exited the Temple Knights barracks he felt something bump his hand, and noticed that Mizuki was looking away, trying to hide her face beneath her hat. Aymeric chuckled silently and took hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips before scooping her off her feet. 

“Aymeric- please..” 

She fell silent as he pressed his forehead against hers. “I cannot let you walk back when you are surely still nursing several wounds.”

“But..people are-” 

Aymeric kissed her brow. “Let me have this.” he whispered. “I have naught to be ashamed of. Let them see how much I cherish you.” Mizuki sighed, still hiding behind her hat, but Aymeric saw the smile creeping out from beneath. 

-

“Are you comfortable?” he asked, placing another pillow onto the bed. 

Her laugh was music to his ears. “Aymeric, please. If you put any more cushions on this bed I shall be smothered.” Mizuki was half sat up, pillows surrounding her. “My wounds are healing well, and I cannot lay beside you with this mountain of furnishings,” she added with a smile. 

“I was going to sleep elsewhere-”

“This is your bed, is it not? I can’t very well take it.” Aymeric removed the excess cushions before sitting down on the edge of the large bed. He tensed as a pair of arms slid under his, twining around his chest, and a head nuzzled against his back. “What's wrong?” 

He moved to place a hand over hers. “I thought I was going to lose you…” 

“And I you..” Mizuki murmured. “When I saw you fight him, I panicked...I couldn’t...” Her grip tightened around him, the words trailing off. Aymeric turned to face her, finding a look of confusion and sadness in her shimmering silver eyes. “Aymeric...are you angry?” she asked quietly, averting her eyes. 

_What pain she has endured, for the sake of others.._ He reached to push her hair aside revealing the half-broken horn that usually framed her face. “It will grow back?” 

She nodded. “It doesn’t hurt. It just affects my hearing a little,” she explained with a smile. The image of her being run through with that sword was etched into his mind, but she always rose seemingly from the jaws of defeat to protect everyone with no concern to her own wellbeing. It hurt to see her in such pain. “Aymeric?” Mizuki set a hand on his as his will gave out and he clutched at the sapphire-blue bed shirt she had borrowed from him, sobbing into her lap.

“I wanted to remain by your side-” he choked out between tears. “You said goodbye, as though you were going to disappear from my world..”

“It can’t be helped, my star,” she replied, moving to thread her fingers through his soft ebony black hair. “Tis my hero's duty... but I never meant to make you cry. Please, dry your tears. I am well and returned, and I get to bask in your attention.” Her rough fingers coaxed him out of her lap and she dipped to kiss away his tears. “Come to bed.”

Once Aymeric lay down beside her he felt her shuffle close to him. “This is the first time we have shared a bed,” she announced, looking up at him; her flushed cheeks sparked a similar response in his own.

“Long overdue...” he chuckled, holding her carefully against him; she sighed wearily, already lulled into sleep. “Rest, my sweet warrior, you’ve earned it.” He placed one last kiss against her forehead and let himself succumb to much-needed sleep too, his heart finally at ease with his beloved safely in his arms.


End file.
